


Play Dates

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec stressing about cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Magnus thinking he's cute, Single Dads AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: As Alec's and Magnus' relationship progresses, they all spend more time together. Max and Rafael are having a play date, their dads are busy cooking dinner. Alec is stressing over it, but a kiss or two from Magnus might help with that. But what happens when someone walks in on them kissing?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Play Dates

Max and Rafael were playing; Alec visited Magnus’ place for the very first time and the little boy couldn’t wait to take Rafael into his room to show off all of the cool toys that he had and the three-year-old was completely in awe. He had a lot of toys back at home, but nothing could compare to Max’s room; it was literally a playroom, that kind he didn’t even see at his preschool and he was just running around the room and was looking at all of the cool stuff that Max had in his room and he was just excitedly giggling because there were enough toys to keep them busy for _weeks._ Rafael never wanted to leave this place, it was where he was going to be staying at from now on. All that he needed to do was tell his dad that he was moving in and that he was going to be bringing his toys as well, so that he and Max could expand the playroom; he had already all of the plans in the making and he happily sighed and turned to Max, who was walking after him.

“This is so cool,” said Rafael happily and Max nodded because he was really proud of it and he started looking around - what should he and Rafe play with? Then he remembered of his cool train station and he stepped closer to Rafael, who glanced down as Max extended out his little hand and then whined because he wanted Rafael to follow him. The three-year-old didn’t get that right off the bat, but he soon realised why Max was being whiny; he just wanted to show him something cool.

“Hand,” whined Max and Rafael finally took it, Max immediately in a better mood and then he took Rafael to the other side of the room and showed him the train station; it was quite large and sat onto the floor, Rafael doing the same. “Train, choo-choo,” said Max and Rafael happily nodded because he also loved trains! “Let’s play,” he said and Rafael couldn’t say no; it was hard for him to make friends in preschool. People didn’t understand him; he was the only one that had two dads in class _and_ he was the only one that came from a single-parent family, so it was hard for other children to understand; dad would always tell him that they were still too young to understand, but Rafael didn’t agree - he was same age as him and he understood it perfectly. But Maxie was different, he never asked questions, he just asked him when they would be playing together and he was happy. Rafael always wanted a sibling and Max was currently the closest thing to one. 

“This train is so cool,” said Rafael and Max happily nodded. Yes, he got it for his birthday from Papa, so of course he was proud of it, showing it off to Rafael because it needed to be appreciated. Usually he didn’t like sharing his toys with other kids, but Rafael was special and he was happily smiling as he handed Rafael a green train. “Thank you,” said Rafael and Max grabbed the red train and then placed it onto the tracks and started making _choo-choo_ sounds. That looked fun, so Rafael joined him on in the fun and they were both laughing. 

“Train... _whoo-whoo_ ,” said Max happily and proudly; he has learned a lot of new things about trains and he wanted to share his knowledge with Rafael, who was listening to him closely and even though he knew exactly what noises and sounds trains made, he just nodded and pretended to be hearing it for the very first time. His dad has taught him that Max was a year younger and that he should be always looking out for him; a year gap between the two of them showed a lot of differences for now and that was why Alec has taught him that he should always be patient with younger kids and give them the time to explain themselves. So, now he was just listening closely and nodding, taking everything in and Max was glowing because finally someone listened - nobody in daycare really wanted to hear him talk about trains and cars, which were his favourite and now he had Rafael, so he was very glad! And Rafe always brought him cars so that they could plan together; he liked his new friend a lot!

‘’Do you like cars or trains better?’’ asked Rafael and Max dropped his train toy because that was such a hard question! He tried to think of a good answer, but he liked both. If he said that he liked cars better then his car toys would be sad, but if he said that he liked trains better, then his cars would be upset and he really wanted all of them to get along, humming and he pressed his lips together. Rafael giggled when he saw the younger thinking hard, pressing his lips together and tried really hard to give only one answer, but in the end he couldn’t say anything and he almost felt like crying. 

‘’Don’t know,’’ said Max in the end and Rafael smiled.

‘’Both?’’ asked Rafael and Max perked up - _oh, he could say that he liked both?!_ Tears were gone and he quickly nodded because he really like both of them the best, so that was what he decided on. Max nodded and Rafael grinned. ‘’I like both too, it’s hard to choose one,’’ he said and Max nodded because that was really hard. ‘’Do you think that my cars would like your trains?’’ asked Rafael softly and Max quickly nodded, clasping his little hands together.

‘’All friends,’’ said Max and Rafael smiled. ‘’Cars friends, toys friends, Max and Raf friends,’’ said Max happily and Rafael happily cheered because that was true - all of them were friends, all of them were the best, so that was why he walked over to his backpack and then pulled out his car toys and carried them over to Max’s trains, which were already placed in line and were waiting to meet the new friends; oh, they were about to meet a lot of new friends and Rafael was very glad that he brought his cars with himself. They were getting a little bit lonely back in his room!

* * *

‘’Are they playing well by themselves?’’ asked Magnus, who was standing behind the counter and Alec nodded. As Alec and Rafael came over to Magnus’ the boys started immediately playing in Max’s room and because Magnus wanted to cook all of them a dinner, Alec decided to help him out; it was a great way for the two of them to get a little bit closer. It was a nice quality time that they could spend together and Magnus smiled happily when he heard the news. As he was getting ready to start cooking, Alec decided to go check up on the boy and both of them were happily playing together and Magnus was so happy to hear that.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and leaned against the counter. ‘’Right now Rafael’s cars and meeting up with Max’s toys; seems that they’re all getting along,’’ he said and Magnus chuckled softly. ‘’It’s a sort of serious meeting from what I gathered,’’ he said, his eyes never leaving Magnus, who was happily humming a melody of a song that was unknown to him, but he liked the sound of Mangus humming; it sounded warm and it made his heart smile. ‘’So,’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed, looking around his shoulder. ‘’How should I help?’’ he asked and Magnus shrugged.

‘’I told you, you really don’t have to,’’ said Magnus and Alec folded his arms on top of his chest. ‘’But as I see that I you’re practically begging me with that puppy eyed look of yours, then I really don’t have any choice, do I?’’ asked Magnus and Alec chuckled.

‘’I guess not,’’ he flirted back and Magnus grinned; Alec had his cheeky moments if he could and he was living for them. He slowly walked closer and then folded up his sleeves up, rubbing his palms together as he was getting ready to start cooking. ‘’Okay, lay it on me. Today I’ll be your co-chef,’’ said Alec and Magnus was grinning, but in the end he nodded. Very well, he would very much love to have such an adorable helper in the kitchen and he bit into his lip, handing Alec over the vegetables.

‘’I suppose you can chop up these?’’ he asked and Alec happily proceeded with the task, Magnus watching him and his smile was just growing, sighing happily and Alec was happy with his task; he was going to show off his chopping skills to Magnus! Alec tried to look all smug and Magnus was softly laughing, but then carried on with cooking as well; he was going to be making something healthy; one of Max’s favourite stews. He just hoped that Rafael was going to like it because Alec did say that he was a picky eater, but then again kids always ate better in the company of other kids, so he felt a bit more confident about it and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’I really hope that Rafe will like it,’’ said Magnus and bit into his lip.

‘’Of course he will,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’He’ll love everything that you cook,’’ said Alec and Magnus wanted to ask him if he wasn’t projecting a bit too much onto his son because Magnus knew that _Alec_ was smitten with him and that he would truly love everything that he would offer to him. It worked vice versa, he felt the same about Alexander, but he was still kind of nervous because he would be crushed if Rafael wouldn’t end up liking the dinner. Then again, there was always pizza that they could order if the boy wasn’t going to be too impressed because kids and stews didn’t always work. Alec could see that Magnus was troubled and he shook his head. ‘’Stop worrying, all will be okay, come on,’’ said Alec and gently nudged Magnus with his shoulder.

‘’Yes, I know,’’ said Magnus and then puffed his cheeks. Alec nudged him again and Magnus chuckled back, nudging him in return and both of them started laughing because it seemed that the boys in the other room weren’t the only ones playing, were they? Magnus decided to go check up on them again, while Alec continued chopping up the rest of the vegetables and he smiled when he saw the boys laying on the floor and just laughing and playing. They were adorable; Max looked so happy and Magnus couldn’t be happier, biting into his lip and he quickly tiptoed back to Alec because he didn’t want to interrupt the boys as they were having a lot of fun, so it seemed. And upon his arrival back into the kitchen, Alec was looking for something. ‘’Alexander?’’

‘’Yes, Magnus, where is the recipe for your stew?’’ asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’I wanted to get ahead and start cooking, but I couldn’t find the recipe,’’ said Alec and then hummed, placing his hands on top of his sides and Magnus waved it off - he didn’t need any written any recipes, he had it all memories in his head.

‘’Oh, you won’t find it,’’ said Magnus and Alec frowned. ‘’I have it all memorised, so you don’t need to worry about that,’’ said Magnus and Alec then nodded but he still wanted to know the exact measurements of the needed ingredients - it was important if he was about to be the co-chef. It seemed that their cooking styles were completely different; while Alec had to have everything measured, Magnus was a lot more free about it and was cooking with the _feeling._ Alec didn’t understand those ways. 

Alec had all of his recipes written down to every detail; all of the measurements were carefully written and before he started cooking, he always made sure that he went through the list at least three times; to him cooking was rather stressful if he didn’t have all of the needed ingredients exactly pre prepared in exact measurements, so he was stressing already. ‘’So, um, how will I know how much of stuff do we need to put into the stew?’’ asked Alec as he looked really stressed and Magnus chuckled softly - _really?_ So worried about such a little thing. Magnus shook his head and then shrugged.

‘’Cooking is an art, you don’t need to have it all written to down,’’ said Magnus and Alec swallowed because his stress was showing. ‘’Just go with the flow,’’ said Magnus and then winked. Alec pressed his lips together and then he shook his head. _He disagreed very much so indeed!_

‘’No, no… if it was an art, there wouldn’t be instructions,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I, um, I like to have all written down. Exact measurements or I’m stressed like I’m now,’’ said Alec and then looked around, careful that kids were around. ‘’I’m shit when it comes to cooking if I don’t have all of that, you don’t understand,’’ whispered Alec very seriously and Magnus just shook his head because Alec was worrying way too much and he just waved it off again. ‘’I’m serious, Magnus, I can’t deal with all of _this_ , I need you to tell me exact measurements,’’ said Alec and Magnus stepped closer.

‘’You worry too much, I’ll teach you how to make cooking fun,’’ said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue - he wasn’t so sure that it was going to work. _Magnus didn’t even know how many cooking classes he attended to reach this level!_

‘’Magnus,’’ said Alec seriously. ‘’I have attended so many cooking classes,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’Yeah, way too many because my family isn’t really known for being talented in the kitchen,’’ said Alec and rubbed his temples. ‘’But after becoming a single dad and wanting to provide the best for Rafe, I started going to these cooking classes and my cooking is _decent_ , but I need to know what I’m making. I cannot cook by _feeling_ or however you call it and-’’ he started, but then he stopped ranting when he saw the huge smile on Magnus’ face because he didn’t understand it. Now what?

Magnus was smiling. Thinking about Alec going to cooking classes because he wanted to be able to cook for Rafael was so cute and sweet! ‘’You’re such a sweet man, Alexander, truly,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec flushed and then looked down. ‘’Come on, I promise I’ll teach you. You might be a bit rough around the edges when it comes to cooking, but after I'm through with you, you’ll shine like the most polished diamond,’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes but he liked that choice of words. It was a good pickup line, he was going to give him that!

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec in the end and Magnus happily clapped.

* * *

‘’Alexander, you’re shaking,’’ said Magnus and Alec gulped because this wasn’t what he was used to.

‘’I don’t… I am not… you said add in a little bit of oil?! I don’t know how much is a little bit? Is it enough, or do I have to add in a bit more? Maybe I added in too much? And what if I did that? I single handedly ruined our dinner and-and-and,’’ was chanting Alec because he was really worked up. Magnus shook his head and then leaned closer to him because Alexander was adorable when he was panicking like that. He was just… such an adorable mess, but in a good way and Magnus wished that Alec would stop worrying so much. 

‘’Alexander, it’s okay, it’s literally just a stew, nothing too fancy-’’

‘’No, no it’s way more than that,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’It’s much more than that because it’s _your_ stew, I cannot disrespect it,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. Alexander was going to melt his heart, one of these days it was going to turn into a piece of goo; _he needed to kiss him._ Magnus’ eyes fell upon Alec’s lips and he swallowed thickly, turning around to see if they were still alone. Upon seeing that the kids were still in Max’s room, Magnus decided that it was okay to sneak a little kiss upon Alec’s lips. He slowly leaned closer and Alec finally stopped his rant, his eyes wide when he saw Magnus leaning closer, his throat dry and he didn’t know how to react. Before he knew it, he felt Magnus’ lips pressing against his, it was a simple touch of their lips, but so much more and Magnus quickly pulled back. Alec opened his eyes, head spinning. ‘’Oh, wow,’’ he said and Magnus smiled.

‘’Is it okay?’’ asked Magnus, his voice low and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ said Alec and his worries about cooking were no longer present, leaning in again and he kissed Magnus that time, slowly and tenderly, their first kiss was more than perfect. Alec loved the feel of Magnus’ lips against his and he gasped as he felt Magnus’ hands cupping his face - _he was so gentle._ And the kissing would have continued if there wasn’t a loud gasp, both of them snapping back to reality and they glanced to the side where they saw a very surprised Max, who was just watching them, his eyes wide. Magnus didn’t even know if his son was old enough to grasp what was happening, but then he ended up running away and Magnus felt his blood getting cold. Alec’s heart fell and the moment was ended. ‘’I-I… Magnus, I’m so-so sorry, I didn’t-’’

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I kissed you, it’s okay, I just need to talk to Maxie,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, going after Magnus in silence, his heart pounding against his chest. _They didn’t really tell the kids what was going on -_ Rafael had an idea, but Max none and Alec was worried. The boy was still very young and Magnus’ head was spinning with worries because he didn’t know how he’d react. _Mommy was recently gone and now Papa was kissing another person._ He must’ve been so confused! Biting on his nails, Magnus stepped inside of the room and was surprised when he saw the boys _giggling._

‘’Maxie, is all-’’

‘’Good job, Papa!’’ cheered Max and Magnus arched his brow, but then Max started singing the wedding song and he glanced at Rafael, who was covering his mouth - _he told Max that Magnus and Alec were getting married!_ That had to be it. And now… Max seemed happy about it. Alec was standing in front of the door, didn’t dare to step inside, but he could hear that Maxie was now the one singing the wedding march and he frowned. _Rafael!_

‘’Congratulations!’’ soon chimed in the other boy and Alec face-palmed himself. _Yep, he definitely told him!_ ‘’Don’t worry dad, I told Max everything, wedding is soon yes?’’ asked Rafael when he saw Alec peeking inside of the room and Alec just hid his face into his palms because he was flushing like crazy. ‘’Dad, your face is red,’’ announced Rafael and Magnus started laughing. Magnus glanced then at Max, who was happily giggling. He stepped closer to his son and knelt down.

‘’Maxie,’’ said Magnus and Max nodded. ‘’Alec and I like each-’’

‘’Married,’’ said Max and Magnus shook his head, but started laughing. He was going to explain it to him a bit later, after the dinner because he was just too happy about it now. Yes, happy… Max seemed to like the idea and so did Rafael, of him and Alec dating and that was what concerned them the most; but it looked like the boys were totally on the same page, cheering their dads on!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
